


Magic Mirror

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Egotober 2018 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, This is so soft, ahhh, egotober2018, i wrote this and i still smile, the prompt was "mirror mirror" but it's magic mirror so oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Movie night at the Iplier householdBased off the seventh Egotober prompt, "Mirror Mirror."





	Magic Mirror

Dark’s heavy exhale bounced back off the fuzzy blanket back to his nose, leaving it warm and slightly damp. Despite the overwhelming urge to wipe his nose, the demon’s arm remained motionless underneath the more colorful ego. Another ego had his head in Dark’s lap, quietly mumbling about demons. Dark’s gaze drifted across the room and he couldn’t hide the soft smile that fluttered across his pale lips.

Light from the television flickered across the faces of the men, who were all piled on couches, loveseats, and the floor. Some were barely visible, buried in blankets and pillows, while others were sprawled spread-eagle. To the untrained eye, it was almost impossible to tell who was who. 

The aura of the room shifted when the evil queen yelled, jolting Wilford awake with a grumble. Dark shot a worried glance at one of the Jims, but he thankfully stayed fast asleep. Dark’s attention was drawn back to the television. “Magic mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest of them all?” 

No, Dark wouldn’t admit it, but he did enjoy movie nights.


End file.
